


Ryou gets Creamed 2: Cummy Boogaloo

by RyouBoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Cock Vore, Deathshipping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Illustrations, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouBoy/pseuds/RyouBoy
Summary: Ryou meets a devious Yami Marik and agrees to fuck on the first date.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Kudos: 16





	Ryou gets Creamed 2: Cummy Boogaloo

Marik’s hands slid along Ryou’s sides. With a tight grip around his hips, Marik turned the pale-skinned boy to face him, pulling Ryou’s willowy figure against his dusky, well-built one. The taller man tilted his head, their foreheads pressed together as they locked eyes. 

The moment was brief, but Ryou could have drowned in the overflow of emotions. His heart raced, thudding inside his chest as loud as a drum. The combined heat of their bodies made the air ripple in waves, each slow and deliberate breath lingered, enveloping the two in a steamy fog as thick as smoke. The tension nearly drove Ryou over the edge. 

The boy quivered in anticipation.

The bristly stubs adorning Marik’s chin brushed against Ryou’s silky smooth cheeks, making the hairs on the back of the boy’s neck stand on end. Marik’s face inched towards the boy’s lips, the man inhaled sharply through his nostrils, hungry to savor the delicate scent of the boy’s skin. 

Ryou was dying to reciprocate the advances, but his body grew numb, refusing to carry out his wishes. A deep fright held him dead in his tracks and kept his lips sealed shut, betraying his innocence.

Unfazed by his partner’s lack of response, Marik caressed Ryou’s lips with his own, enticing the less experienced boy to let go of his inhibitions. Slowly, but steadily, each little hindrance and apprehension that held Ryou frozen in place started to come undone.

As soon as Ryou’s lips parted, Marik’s latched on to them, seizing all the space he was given as he made his way inside his callow partner. Ryou’s eyes widened in shock, but his resistance quickly fell apart as he gave in to his desire to be taken. His fingers dug into Marik’s collarbone and pulled him closer.

Their lips still locked as each dove into the other. Ryou’s body loosened, his fingers released their grip and gently slid downwards, coming to rest upon Marik’s toned pectorals. The boy’s flimsy muscles had grown soft like butter on a hot plate, he could just melt then and there. his thoughts consumed by an aching desire to lose himself in the man. If he wasn’t held in place, his legs would have buckled and he’d fall over like a pillow.

As soon as their lips detached, Marik shoved Ryou’s lithe frame over his bed. The boy fell splayed on his back as he sunk into the mattress. Ryou’s cock bulged so fiercely that each little twitch threatened to jut it out of his teensy denim shorts, his splayed legs revealed a smudge of pre-cum staining through the fabric.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest thing! Getting wet down there?” Marik teased, grinning ear to ear and barely able to hold back his laughter.

Ryou’s pale cheeks flushed crimson as he instinctively retracted his legs and fumbled at the hem of his striped shirt, clumsily stretching its fabric to conceal his hardness. “Jerk!” was all the boy could utter before breaking into a fit of giggling.

“God, you’re just adorable.” Marik remarked as he undid his belt, the metallic clink of its buckle brought Ryou back to his current position. He’d never seen another guy naked before, at least not one that wasn’t behind a screen. In fact, he had never been seen naked, either. Now he was strewn over someone else’s bed, hard and drenched in sweat, watching a man—who, mere hours ago, was a complete stranger—undress right in front of him.

Ryou felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. His body grew hot as glowing embers, the sweat trickling down his skin could nearly start to sizzle, yet he felt like freezing. 

Marik stood by the foot of the bed, his gaze seared the pale skinned boy from head to toe, observing his every gesture as his teeth chattered and his voice stammered to find words. Ryou made for a deliciously pathetic sight, the messy strands of his pretty, silvery hair clinging to his forehead and temples made him look all the more frail and vulnerable. 

“Nervous?” Marik remarked as he removed his belt, the garment zipped through the hoops of his beige pants before being tossed aside. He hunkered down on a bedpost, extending a hand towards Ryou’s shins, he watched with glee as the boy flinched from his touch, recoiling towards the headboard with the look of a deer in headlights on his face. 

_This is going to be fun._

“ _Shshshshsh_ , I got just the thing to loosen you up”, Marik murmured, trying to soothe his partner. He leaned forward, slinking ever closer to the delightful treat lying petrified before him. One after the other, he grabbed each of Ryou’s heels, yanking the boy’s sneakers clean off of his feet.

“W-what are you-” Ryou tried to speak, but Marik shushed him before he could finish. He placed one of the boy’s feet on his lap, wrapping his hands around it and twisting each in opposite directions. 

At first Ryou winced, forcing his eyes shut and sucking air through his gritted teeth, but soon found himself biting back a moan and rolling back his eyes as Marik wrapped his fingers around the top of his foot and used his thumbs to knead the soft and sensitive skin of his soles. Every brush and stroke to Ryou’s cushiony soles sent waves of pleasure pulsing through his body. Ryou squeezed his thighs together, tensing the muscles as he pawed at his stiffened length, still too shy to remove his shorts and openly masturbate. Marik rolled his fingers into a fist, pressing it on top of Ryou’s heel and dragged the hard nubs of his knuckles in a firm sweeping motion along the arch of the boy’s foot. The maneuver sent a sharp twinge jolting throughout Ryou’s body. His hand tightened into a fist as he fondled his cock with renewed zest, the rest of his body tensing in response.

Ryou was left stupefied, awash in a current of contrasting, and often conflicting, sensations. A throbbing soreness juxtaposed upon a hazy feeling of ecstatic bliss. A snug warmth swathed him, clashing against a dull lingering pain.

It hurt, but it hurt so _good_.

Ryou’s body went limp, sprawled over Marik’s bed. The boy puffed and panted, his chest heaving up and down as faint moans escaped along with each breath. His hand clutched at his groin and felt a wetness underneath it. Ryou lifted his arm and turned his hand over, finding his palm covered by gleaming viscous goop. The boy had reached an orgasm, the friction from his clenched fingers was enough to drive him to a climax. His plentiful release of creamy warm cum slathered his groins and soaked through the denim fabric, its remnants still gushing in short splurts, further filling the inside of his shorts.

His muscles ached as if he’d run a marathon, Ryou let himself fall backwards and sink into the mattress, his eyelids closed as he gasped for air. They shot open as Ryou felt the warmth of Marik’s breath. The seasoned man’s face leaned within a hair’s breadth of his own.

Ryou, still but a fledgling, was already worn down by the exertion. Marik, however, was still as fresh as a daisy.

Marik slithered his hand along the glistening skin of Ryou’s thigh, making for the boy’s crotch. Ryou heard the button on his shorts popping open, followed in short order by the rasp of its zipper unfastening. Marik lowered Ryou’s shorts halfway down the boy’s thighs, leaving the garment to bind his legs together. He licked his lips as the boy’s partially erect cock flopped against his belly.

“W-wait!” Ryou’s plea went unheeded as Marik pinched the tip of his cock. Ryou whimpered like a kitten as Marik squeezed the now hypersensitive glans between his thumb and index finger. The boy’s cum dribbled down his cock, making it glossy and slick, Marik rolled the tip smoothly between his fingers.

Ryou’s senses were in overdrive, nerve endings and touch receptors flaring up in response to the slightest touch. His synapses ignited like a wildfire, a mind-shattering state of heightened sensitivity that purled pain and pleasure into a mesh.

A stroke to its smooth surface was excruciatingly pleasurable. A nip to the frenulum, unbearably delightful. A rush of sensations brimmed from the small nub of flesh, each one as searingly painful as they were irresistible. Ryou writhed in agony, yet gleefully suffered through it, a lust-fueled surge of willpower prompted him into a masochistic euphoria.

Ryou’s cock was fully hard again, though the boy was teetering towards a second release, the flood of stimulation proved more than he could handle. Ryou pushed Marik away with a foot, trying to escape his lover’s clutch. His foot landed on Marik’s crotch and Ryou felt the man’s raging erection beneath his sole. He turned his gaze upwards and saw Marik flashing him a smile. Marik grabbed hold of the boy’s foot and slid down his pants, finally revealing his nakedness to his inexperienced partner. 

Ryou was left speechless, its size was simply staggering, at least two times larger than his own in both length and girth.

Marik pressed the boy’s foot against his groin, eagerly pleasuring himself as he rubbed his impressive manhood against the supple shapely surface. Ryou’s delicate soles wrinkled as Marik’s cock glided along them, exploring each little fold and crease. Ryou’s bubble-shaped toes curled and spread out again to each stroke against his ticklish skin. Marik thrust his cock in an upward motion, its firm length sweeping along the soft pale soles. Ryou gawked as if bewitched as the head probed through and emerged between his toes, its round shape glowing bright red against the tan skin of the shaft.

Ryou felt enamored by the other male using his body to pleasure himself, a feeling of being desired and appreciated as he was used to service his partner. Ryou gently wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly caressing it from base to tip, almost flinching as he first touched the head. He watched, flattered as Marik continued engrossed in his task, fixated upon the extremity as if enthralled by its beauty. Ryou’s body shook as he continued to rub his length, feeling adventurous, he tentatively skimmed a finger across his peehole, shuddering in response to the pleasant tingling.

Ryou started picking up his momentum to match Marik’s brisk pace when-

_Schlurp_

The boy stared befuddled as he felt warm moist flesh clench around his toes.

“H-huh?! …M-marik?” Ryou stuttered, wide-eyed in bewilderment at what laid right before him. Marik didn’t utter a single word in response, he simply leered at the distraught boy, his mouth twisting into a malicious smile.

Ryou gave a sharp tweak to his foot, trying to wrench it free. It barely even budged against the suction.

“What are you doing?! Stop it! This isn’t funny!” The boy cried out, his voice rising in pitch by a full octave, a pitiful whimper deliciously fraught with terror.

“Hush now. Could you keep your pretty little mouth shut as you slide in? Would you do that for me?” Marik cooed, completely indifferent to the boy’s plight.

Ryou felt a chill run down his spine, his foot already gone from sight, completely buried into Marik’s stretching cock. The thing’s head was swollen like an enormous plum, the slit had dilated grotesquely to accommodate its captive.

Ryou was baffled by the absurdity of what he was witnessing, even more so by Marik’s lack of compassion. He lifted his other leg and kicked as hard as he could against the bulbous tip, pushing against it with all his might to free himself. His heart sank as he watched it slide over the slippery surface and get sucked in too.

Powerless, Ryou could only look on in horror as his body disappeared into the crevice. The boy was enveloped up to his knees, his legs squashed together, the outline of his feet and shins bulging against the engorged shaft. His hands fumbled hopelessly for something he could latch onto, he grasped at the beddings like a shipwrecked sailor would to floating debris, trying with no success to counter Marik’s pull.

“This isn’t fair!” The boy sobbed as the bloated and deformed member encroached. It felt unreal; moments ago Ryou was sinking into his first date’s loving embrace. Now he was sinking into his date’s preposterously enlarged penis. Ryou felt dizzy and light-headed, his vision blurred as the room seemingly spiraled into itself. It was as if he was stuck in a fever dream. The dreadful feeling of taut clammy flesh creeping over his figure was, however, all too real.

Marik yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He leaned over his back, lifting both his horrendously distended cock and the poor boy affixed to it into the air. He rested his head upon his interlaced fingers, a convenient position to enjoy the spectacle.

Ryou’s legs slid into the elongated shaft like a sword would into a scabbard. The boy’s body was sheathed down to the hips, lower half completely gone from sight, his cock left protruding between his navel and the orifice enfolding him. 

Unwilling to give up, Ryou thrust his arms downwards, pushing against the brim of Marik’s glans in a desperate bid to jerk himself upwards. He tried in earnest to break free, but was unable to maintain a proper hold against the slick surface. Each time Ryou made some headway, his palms slipped, sending him plummeting back to square one.

Ryou squeaked like a mouse, wincing each time he had to squeeze his overly sensitive cock past the tight rim of the aperture. The member was swollen and had flushed into a deep red, its frenulum so strained it could snap. It hurt. It hurt badly. Ryou was stuck in a losing battle, exhausting himself as each failed attempt was followed by a new one. He grit his teeth and groaned, slamming his fists in frustration, helpless as his will started to crumble and his strength started to fail.

A fiery heat swelled between his legs. Ryou extended his arms downwards and pushed against the oncoming flesh, holding fast and stretching his body upright. He arched his hips, squirming from side to side as he tried to lurch forward. His loins blazed, muscles spasming almost convulsively, contracting repeatedly as if pushing something from the inside. His cock throbbed fiercely, jerking itself upward as if straining to blast off.

Finally, he came. One loud orgasmic moan escaped his lips. His cock twitched to each gush. His cum came seeping in a thin rivulet, scarce and thick like glue, it dribbled down his raw and chafed skin.

His muscles slackened and his resolve shriveled. His struggle fizzled out as his body yielded. Ryou dangled limp like an overcooked noodle, nary a peep as he was slurped like one. His mind was spent beyond its wits to care. 

Living tissue crept its way along his midriff, lapping at his skin as if it could taste it, plunging his supple frame in its darkness. A firm grip on the headboard, Marik pulled himself upright. He sat by the side of the bed, his gargantuan cock firm against his body, thicker than his torso and towering slightly above his head. Marik turned his gaze skyward, chin brushing against the shaft. He smirked as he eyed the boy wedged at its top. He extended his arms upward, grabbing Ryou by the wrists. The boy made no effort to stave him off as his hands were guided towards the aperture. 

“What a sweet boy you are…” Marik cooed as Ryou’s hands were tucked in alongside his body. He kept his eyes fixed on the boy, closely surveying his features as if to burn his image in his memory. A meager reward for his acquiescence.

Ryou had submerged down to his chest. Marik’s fingertips slid across the boy’s collarbone, they quickly wrapped around a string he had hidden beneath his shirt and lifted it. A huge golden amulet emerged from the neckline, Marik tossed it aside without as much as a glance. Ryou still didn’t react, not as his inestimable keepsake was taken, not as the last of him descended into the narrow crevice. A languid stare was all that he could muster before being swallowed into the fleshy chasm.

Ryou could feel the walls pulsating around his body, a faint velvet darkness was all his eyes could see. The living tissue swaddled Ryou’s body, stretching so taut over his figure it restricted his every movement. Undulating motions plunged him deeper down the cavity until his feet landed on a more spacious pocket, Marik’s sack, Ryou realized. 

His legs folded as the rest of his body was forced into the enclosure. The pouch stretched itself thin, jam-packed with Ryou’s form, the boy sat there prostrated hugging his knees against his chest. Ryou couldn’t tell whether he was sitting freely inside the ballsack or if he’d been crammed inside one of Marik’s testes. He didn’t care either. The stifling heat of his surroundings coupled with the absolute insanity of what he’d just been through reduced his faculties to shambles.

Ryou’s world shone bright red, the dermic drapings enshrouding him too thin to blot out the light. He could feel every shift and motion of Marik’s body vibrating throughout his confines, the pulse of the man’s heart reverberated in his ears. He could feel the blood coursing across his boundaries, small bumps running adjacent to his shape. The once oppressive enclosure now felt smooth like satin. Ryou nestled himself, letting his eyelids fall shut. A state of plaintive quietude as he slowly came to terms with the approaching conclusion.

His features, once well-formed and distinct, now eroded and turned indistinguishable. His contour, once bulging so conspicuously, now blurred and melded undiscernibly. His mass, once unbearably constricted, now stirred and sloshed unrestricted. Ryou, once a boy so charming and amicable, now slurried lifeless and nondescript.

Outside, Marik massaged his monstrous manhood at a leisurely pace, leaning back and forward as he dragged his palms across the length. A gigantic condom stood ready to receive his load, its rubber band encircled near the tip while the rest of it drooped empty to act as a huge repository. Nearing his orgasm, Marik flexed his hips and thighs, holding his breath as he pressed his hands harder across the length.

He moaned intensely as he came. His load dispersed like a fire hose, filling the huge receptacle as a water tap would a balloon. What was left of poor Ryou was poured straight into the condom, the clothes he wore came out dragged among the current, untouched by whatever process had churned the boy into mush.

\--

By the next morning, the sun rose over a dingy alley. A heap of trash bags sat slumped against a wall. Standing out amongst the black plastic, was a transparent bag made of rubber. Filled to the brim with a dense white fluid, some of which was splattered around it, and tied at the neck with a string. The only hint left as to what transpired last night were a golden amulet of noticeable value attached to said string, and a discarded set of clothes, striped shirt and teensy denim shorts, drifting in the turbid fluid.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolute blast putting this together xD by far the weirdest, most unhinged and self-indulgent stuff I've ever written.  
> Inspired by a piece of art my friend [Vorvelvet](https://twitter.com/vorvelvet) gifted me :)
> 
> [Link to my gallery.](https://aryion.com/g4/view/579904)


End file.
